doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
First Night (mini-episódio)
First Night (pt:Primeira Noite) foi o terceiro dos cinco curtas Night and the Doctor ''produzidos exclusivamente para os boxes de DVD e Blu-ray de Doctor Who: A Sexta Temporada Completa. É o primeiro de uma história de duas partes que termina em Last Night. Foi escrita pelo Showrunner Steven Moffat. Sinopse Na noite em que River Song é presa em Stormcage por matar o Décimo Primeiro Doctor, ela recebe a visita de seu marido que a leva em seu primeiro encontro. As coisas se complicam quando outra River chega. Enredo Depois de ter sido detida, levada para o Século 52 e encarcerada na Unidade de Contenção Stormcage para cumprir a pena de Doze Mil prisões perpétuas por matar o Doctor ''(TV:The Wedding of River Song), River está em sua cela em sua primeira noite olhando para o diário azul que o Doctor lhe deu (TV: Let's Kill Hitler). Ela ouve a TARDIS. O Décimo Primeiro Doctor aparece em um terno branco. Os pais delas estão dormindo e ele está levando ela para Calderon Beta, um planeta chato, mas tem uma árvore de 400 pés crescendo no topo norte de uma montanha no meio do mar, aonde ele pretende mostrar para ela a noite mais estrelada de toda a história do Universo, 21 de Setembro de 2360. Ele pergunta se ela trouxe o diário. Ela acredita que não terá muita necessidade de manter um diário na prisão. Ele a lembra que ela pode facilmente escapar pois ela é River Song. O diário é para ajudá-los a manter seus encontros organizados. Ele escolhe um vestido para ela, mais tem outros no guarda-roupa indo pelo corredor. Enquanto ela vai olhar por outros vestidos, o Doctor aterrissa a TARDIS, e ouve disparos de armas-laser do lado de fora. No instante que abre a porta, uma segunda River entra, o chama de nostálgico idiota por voltar à aquele lugar e desmaia em seus braços. Elenco *The Doctor - Matt Smith *River Song - Alex Kingston Equipe *Escritor - Steven Moffat *Diretor - Richard Senior (não creditado) Referências Planetas *Calderon Beta é descrito pelo Doctor como "Chato. Planeta de Chip Shops." Entretanto, é lar para uma árvore de 400 pés (120 Metros) "crescendo no topo Norte de uma montanha no meio do mar". As 12:12 da manhã, em 21 de Setembro de 2360, você pode ver mais estrelas no céu no topo da árvore do que em qualquer outro ponto da história. O Doctor acrescenta dizendo que "Você poderia ler um livro sobre isso". TARDIS *O guarda-roupa é agora "Primeira direita, segunda esquerda, passando o escorregador." Isto é significativamente mais curto (sem mencionar que é mais fácil de lembrar) dos que as direções dadas pelo Nono Doctor à Rose Tyler durante TV: The Unquiet Dead. Notas da História *Primeiro episódio de uma história em duas partes, com conclusão em Last Night. *Esse é o mais curto dos Night and the Doctor com a presença do Doctor, com só 2 minutos e 15 segundos. O mais curto de todos é Up All Night, com menos de 2 minutos. *Este é também o único Night and the Doctor a apresentar cenas dentro e fora da TARDIS (além do ponto de vista do lado exterior da porta no final de Good Night). *As filmagens da TARDIS voando no espaço são originalmente de The Rebel Flesh. Locações *Entrada 4 do estacionamento do Millenium Stadium, em Cardiff, País de Gales (Cela da River) *Upper Boat Studios (Interior da TARDIS; Lado exterior da porta) Erros A ser adicionado. Continuidade *O Doctor está viajando com Amy Pond e Rory Williams, sabe que eles são os pais de River, sabe porque ela está na prisão, e sabe que ela não cometeu o crime na verdade. Da perspectiva dele, esta históri ocorre em algum momento durante um dos períodos em que Amy e Rory viajam com ele ocasionalmente, após o final de The Doctor, the Widow and the Wardrobe e antes do início de The Angels Take Manhattan. *A primeira River Song está servindo sua primeira noite de "doze mil prisões perpétuas consecutivas" em Stormcage. Do ponto de vista dela, esta historia acontece depois de The Wedding of River Song (mas à parte do epílogo no jardim). *Segunda aparição (em ordem cronológica) do Diário de River Song. Aqui, o Doctor a instrui sobre sua utilização e finalidade. (TV: Silence in the Library), entre outros). Ela já tinha o diário ao longo de seus estudos de pós-graduação mas sem ter sido dito a sua finalidade. (TV: Let's Kill Hitler) *Em relação ao diário, o Doctor diz a River que, "a partir de agora, há regras". Quando ele a conhece, no final de sua vida, ela explica sua recusa em fornecer "spoilers", pois isso era contra as regras ... as regras dele. (TV: Forest of the Dead) *A segunda River é pelo menos cinco anos, mas menos de seis anos, mais velha do que a primeira River, e ainda está servindo a sua sentença. en:First Night de:First Night Categoria:Especiais